


Кто есть кто в "Легенде о Чжень Хуань"

by Turmalin



Category: Hòugōng zhēn huán zhuàn | 後宫甄嬛传 | The Legend of Zhen Huan
Genre: Gen, historical dorama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Kudos: 3





	Кто есть кто в "Легенде о Чжень Хуань"

Император (наложницей которого стала Хуань) **Айсиньгёро Иньчжэнь** (爱新觉罗 胤禛, годы жизни 1678-1735), девиз правления **Юнчжен** (Гармоничное и справедливое, 雍正), пятый маньчжурский император династии Цин (правил с 27 декабря1722 по 8 октября 1735), [вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AE%D0%BD%D1%87%D0%B6%D1%8D%D0%BD). Он был четвертым сыном императора Канси [вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%B8#.D0.94.D0.B5.D1.82.D0.B88) и еще [вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%8B%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%8C%D1%8F_%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B0_%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%B8#.D0.A7.D0.B5.D1.82.D0.B2.D1.91.D1.80.D1.82.D1.8B.D0.B9_.D0.BF.D1.80.D0.B8.D0.BD.D1.86_.D0.98.D0.BD.D1.8C.D1.87.D0.B6.D1.8D.D0.BD.D1.8C).  
В [англовики](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yongzheng_Emperor) (и [китаевики](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E9%9B%8D%E6%AD%A3%E5%B8%9D)) можно ознакомиться с его жизнью и семейными отношениями подробнее, а еще там есть картинок.

Семнадцатый принц, **Айсиньгёро Иньли** (爱新觉罗 胤礼) или (после воцарения Юнчжена, см. примечание в вики) **Юньли** (允礼), **великий князь (принц) Го** (24 марта 1697 - 21 марта 1738), семнадцатый сын императора Канси, [вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%B8#.D0.94.D0.B5.D1.82.D0.B8) и еще [вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%8B%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%8C%D1%8F_%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B0_%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%B8#17-.D0.B9_.D0.BF.D1.80.D0.B8.D0.BD.D1.86_.D0.98.D0.BD.D1.8C.D0.BB.D0.B8). [Англовики](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prince_Guo) (и [китаевики](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%85%81%E7%A6%AE)) дает больше информации.

Четвертый принц, **Айсиньгёро Хунли** (爱新觉罗 弘历, 25 сентября 1711 - 7 февраля 1799), четвертый сын императора Юнчжена (в сериале он -- приемный сын Хуань). Шестой маньчжурский император династии Цин. В течение 59 лет (1736-1795) правил под девизом **Цяньлун** (Непоколебимое и славное, 乾隆). [Вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A6%D1%8F%D0%BD%D1%8C%D0%BB%D1%83%D0%BD), [англовики](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Qianlong_Emperor) и [китаевики](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E4%B9%BE%E9%9A%86%E5%B8%9D).

Вдовствующая императрица **Сяошенсянь** из рода Нюхулу (Нюхуру) (孝圣宪皇后鈕祜祿氏), которая в сериале **Чжень Хуан** ь.  
[Англовики](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Empress_Xiaoshengxian) (и [китаевики](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%AD%9D%E8%81%96%E6%86%B2%E7%9A%87%E5%90%8E)) говорит, что будущая императрица Сяошенсянь:  
\- родилась 1 января 1693 и умерла 2 марта 1777,  
\- в 1705 году стала наложницей будущего императора Юнчжена (тогда еще принца),  
\- в 1711 году был рожден ее сын Хунли, будущий император,  
\- в 1723 она стала супругой Си (熹 妃),  
\- в 1730 году повышена до благородной супруги Си (熹 貴妃),  
\- в 1731 году, когда умерла императрица Сяоджинсянь из рода Уланара, благородная супруга Си стала главой дальнего дворца, что сделало ее действующей императрицей,  
\- в 1735, после смерти Юнчжена, названа вдовствующей императрицей Чунцин (崇慶皇 太后).  
Сын ее очень уважал и во всем с ней советовался, сопровождал ее в поездках по стране, а когда она стала старенькая и не могла путешествовать, то и сам перестал уезжать из дома, и возобновил разъезды только после ее смерти. Котик. )))

+++

Дальше -- мои попытки сопоставить исторические факты и сюжет сериала. В основном отсчет лет я вела по эпизодам, в которых показана зима.  
Императрица Сяошенсянь и Чжень Хуань -- это, на самом деле, два разных персонажа, хотя в сериале из них получился один. Вернее, так: императрица-то не персонаж, а вот Хуань -- очень даже :)

В сериале Хуань входит в гарем императора в год его воцарения (то есть, в 1722). На этот момент неясно, сколько ей лет.  
Судя по погоде во время отбора девушек в наложницы, это весна, лето или ранняя осень. Тогда это, возможно, весна 1723, потомушто императором Юнчжен стал в конце декабря 1722 (после смерти отца).  
Но! В сериале через короткое время наступает зима, во время которой Хуань притворяется больной и не хочет встречаться с императором. Можно предполагать, что в дальнем дворце Хуань появилась **летом или осенью 1723**.

В ночь празднования нового года Хуань тайком пробирается в сад и загадывает желание, чуть не показавшись императору.  
Весной **1724** она, наконец, встречается с императором.  
Летом 1724, в летнем дворце, встречается с четвертым принцем, Хунли. Ему должно быть 12 (скоро 13) лет.

Зима.

Весной **1725** Хуань беременна, для празднования ее дня рождения устраивают пир в саду, принц Го дарит ей лотосы. Потом летом погибает наложница Чунь и у Хуань случается выкидыш, она в депрессии и ссорится с императором. Потом решает вернуть себе влияние и в самом начале зимы разыгрывает спектакль с бабочками в снегу.

Зима.

Весной **1726** Хуань навещает мама, лето Хуань снова проводит в летнем дворце и встречается с четвертым принцем снова (ему 13, скоро 14).  
У меня записано, что Хуань в это время 21 год (наверное, кто-то сказал об этом в сериале). То есть, будем считать, что она родилась в 1705. Хотя, возможно, это потому, что так наложницей императора она становится в 18 лет, раньше как-то неэтично))  
Часть лета она проводит в ссылке на острове Пэнлай, потому что императору нужно обеспечить ее безопасность -- и заодно усыпить подозрения благородной супруги Хуа (Нин Шилань), сестры генерала Нин Гэнъяо. [Англовики](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nian_Gengyao) сообщает, что генерал Нин был казнен (совершил самоубийство по приказу императора) в январе 1726. Нестыковка.

Зима.

Зимой **1727** Хуань снова навещает мама.  
Весной она снова беременна и император хочет ее повысить, но происходит недоразумение с парадным платьем бывшей императрицы, и потому император психует и обижает Хуань. Она тоже обижается на него и решает, что после рождения ребенка уйдет в монастырь (буквально).  
Летом рождается Лунюэ и Хуань уходит. Англовики говорит, что никаких дочерей этого года рождения у Юнчжена не было. Даже приемных.

Зима.

Летом **1728** принц Го посещает ее в монастыре, чтобы передать подарок от нее Лунюэ. В это же время она встречается с живущей в этом же монастыре мамой принца Го, благородной вдовствующей супругой Чуньюцинь (умерла в 1753).  
В это же время император встречает в дальнем дворце Хунли (ему 16, почти 17), который говорит отцу, что Хуань хорошо к нему относилась и помогала в учебе.

Зима.

В конце 1728 Хуань прогоняют из монастыря. Она останавливается в имении принца Го, затем находит себе дом недалеко от монастыря.  
Весна-лето-осень **1729** \-- объяснение с Юньли, договоренность о свадьбе и встреча с джунгарским ханом (Могэ-ханом) в лесу.

Зима.

23 декабря 1729 (указано в сериале, наверное, уже не помню) Юньли уезжает шпионить по поручению императора. Говорит, что всего на 40 дней. Но потом Хуань получает известия о его смерти. Одновременно узнает о том, что с родителями беда, и что она беременна от Юньли. Решает, что оставит ребенка, но что родителей тоже надо спасать, и потому нужно немедленно встретиться с императором, что и организует.

В феврале **1730** император посещает ее.  
Летом 1730 на Хунли совершают покушение.  
Принц Го возвращается, но поздно: Хуань возведена в ранг супруги Си и должна поселиться в дальнем дворце. Ее теперь зовут Нюхулу Чжень Хуань и к ее возрасту прибавили 10 лет, она будет мамой Хунли (он только рад). Осенью рождаются близнецы (Хунянь и Линси). Хуань повышают до благородной супруги Си (начало зимы).  
Новорожденный сын, Хунянь (弘曕), становится шестым принцем. [Китаевики](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%BC%98%E6%9B%95) говорит, что он был рожден 9 мая 1733 (и умер 27 апреля 1765). Опять нестыковка.

Зима.

Весной **1731** к Хуань приезжает младшая сестра, Юйжао, и знакомится с Юнси, младшим братом императора, бейлэ Шенем [англовики](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prince_Shen).  
Тут же устраивают трехсерийную драму с разбирательством об отцовстве близнецов Хуань.  
Летом оба принца (Го и Шень) женятся на сестрах Хуань (Хуаньби и Юйжао).  
В этом же году умирает вдовствующая императрица.

Зима.

Летом **1732** император заводит разговор о женитьбе Хунли, но Хуань возражает, что он еще слишком молод: ему всего 16 (хотя мы знаем, что он родился в 1711). Серьезная нестыковка. Или, может, переведено неверно.

Зима.

Весна **1733** , Хуань узнает, что беременна, но родить не сможет. Решает использовать это для борьбы с императрицей. Императрицу обвиняют в покушении на здоровье Хуань и ее выкидыше, и заключают в ее дворце навсегда.  
С опозданием на два года, но Хуань (в смысле, супруга Си из рода Нюхулу) становится главой дальнего дворца.  
Лето: визит Могэ-хана, подозрения императора, заключение Хуань и отъезд принца Го на границу.  
Осень: возвращение и прощение Хуань.

Прошло три года.

Весна **1736** : принц Го возвращается, Хуань приказано его отравить, что она и делает. Но принц Го должен умереть только в 1738 году, так что тут все выдумано.

Неясно, сколько времени проходит.

Лето или осень (возможно, того же года): император болен и не хочет покидать летний дворец (сказано, что живет там уже полгода). Назначает Хунли наследным принцем и умирает (это должно быть 8 октября 1735).  
Хунли становится императором (Цянлун).  
Бэйлэ Шень хочет усыновить сына умершего принца Го, потому что у него самого сыновей нет. Наследником принца Го делают Хуняня, шестого принца.


End file.
